Heart Stopping
by Krixten
Summary: Young Akahana lead a stressfull childhood, One day freedom came to her. Eleven years later, she helps her father run a small inn. Her life was finally on a peacfull and happy track. Until one day, she finds a man collapsed on her steps. ZetsuxOC, mild OOC
1. Childhood's a Bang

**Heart Stopping**

Chapter one: Childhood's a Bang

------------------------

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Naruto C: ((but I do own my kiwi, Reject, apple juice, and a lee plushie))_

_------------------------_

A small girl with long black hair sat on the wet pavement. Her little, blue dressed was blood stained, and her hands were firmly hugging her knees. Rain poured down from the heavens, and yet her eye's never left the ground; Staring with no emotion. Rain began to build up on the roof above where the girl sat. It had been raining for over two days, and everyone in the hidden leaf village was just about sick of it. The streets were bare except for a few people running for shelter from the rain. Yet, none of them paid any attention the little girl. However, she still sat there, never taking her eyes off the ground.

**SPLASH!**

The water spilled from the gutter, spilling all over the girl. Suddenly, movement exploded from her. She took her hands from her knees, and placed them in her lap. She lifted her head, emotion suddenly showing in her eyes. She blinked looking back and fourth down the street. The moon was high in the sky; she had been sitting on that street corner for about a day and half. And the outburst of water had finally snapped her from her trance. Her bottom lip began to quiver as water filled her eyes. She took in deep breathes, one at a time; counting trying to calm herself.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven…_

Her small little heart thumped in her chest, as the tears collected at the edges of her eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her frail body shook, as she screamed, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her crying went on late into the night, by the time she had stopped the morning sun began to peek from the forest tree tops.

"Tough night?"

The girl jumped a little, her fragile heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at the tall man standing in front of her. The man was in his 20's with curly blonde hair sitting firmly on his head. He had light blue eyes, that showed through his bangs. The girl's bottom lip quivered, as her purple eye's turned large into saucers. The man's eye's widened as he noticed the blood stains on her clothes. "O-oh my god! Are you alright?! What happened?!" The man managed to sputter out, as he took a step closer to her.

"S-stay away!" the girl screamed her voice hoarse from her lack of talking. The man looked confused, as he stepped closer to her.

"Hey… I'm not going to-"

The girl's hands suddenly flew to her temples, clutching her head. "Please!" she pleaded, her face twisted with pain, "Don't hurt me!"

The man blinked, looking shocked. "Hey…" he took slow steps toward the trembling girl, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I promise I won't hurt you…" The girl blinked, startled by his kindness. Tears gathered in her eyes. She began to cry again, hugging the man tightly. The man looked confused, and surprised. However, he smiled kindly, and returned the tender hug. _Who was this little girl? _The man wondered to himself.

_**That little girl was me, Akahana Dainichi.**_

**_---------------------------------------_**

Eheh, Hope you guys didn't mind the first chapter. Err, I wrote it while babysitting so hope it's not too bad. Kid's screaming. Just what a creative mind needs. Well R&R always appreciated! Chapter two comin' soon C:


	2. The Inn

**Heart Stopping**

Chapter two: The Inn

------------------------

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Naruto, and all that jazz._

_-------------------------------------_

"So, ya see, that's how I met my dad!" I stood next to a small, café styled table, telling the story on how my father found me that day. It has been eleven years since I became part of the Dainichi clan. My father, Jin Dainichi, found me when I was seven, and has been taking care of me since. Oh, s'pose I should introduce myself, right? I'm Akahana Dainichi. I help run a small inn my father owns. Sadly, we don't get much business, so I fear our inn-keeping days are numbered.

I leaned forward, setting a cup of tea in front of one of our guests. I delicately leaned back, trying not to drop the tray, or any of the other guest's teas. I turned and sighed, happy that I hadn't messed up yet today. I took a step towards the next table…

**THWAK!**

…but instead my face met the floor. Hello floor. I sat up, rubbing my forehead. "Ooowww…" I groaned out, as my father helped me up. I smiled embarrassed. "I did it again, dad…" He chuckled, looking down at the broken china and tea everywhere. I looked around at all the people staring at me. I could already feel my cheeks get warm, as I started to blush. I looked down at my father, who was happily cleaning up _my_ mess. I've come to realize a fact about myself. I am a klutz. I trip over air, smack into street lights, bang my head on counters, spill everything, and yet my father doesn't mind at all! I blinked back tears, ashamed of myself.

"Did she break another china glass?" I blinked, looking over to a tall man standing in the door way. He had light green hair, and a suit on. This was Jing-sama. He was the son of a rich company, and was planning to buy the inn from us. My father asked if he could wait. See if we could get business going again, ya know?

"J-jing!" I quickly bowed over and over. "It was an accident!" He just walked towards me and poked my forehead lightly.

"Quit apologizing, I don't own this inn yet." My hands quickly flew up to my forehead, as I tripped over absolutely nothing, falling backwards. Jing just sighed. "I don't have time for your games today, Miss Dainichi." He looked at me sternly as I laid on the floor. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, as tears swelled up in my eyes.

Uh-oh.

My eyes got watery…

Oh no, no, no!

My bottom lip began to quiver…

Please! Don't cry now, Akahana!

"BUTT-FACE!!"

Uh…butt-face? I blinked; looking over at the girl who had called Jing a "butt-face"…There stood a girl, much taller then me. She had flowing blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. This…_unique_, individual is my step-sister, Natsume Dainichi. She's actually a year older then me, but I have a theory that she has a mind of a three year old.

Jing just stared at Natsume, looking quite aggravated. I stood up, quickly, almost knocking Jing over. "Uh, uh, uh, uh! Sh-she didn't mean it Mr. Jing!" I smiled politely, trying to apologize for my sister.

"Ooh, I ment it alright!" Natsume now placed her shoe up against a table, leaning on her knee. "Tell me pretty boy, do you feel lucky?!" I quickly held my sister back from beating the living daylight out of Jing. This was just a normal day in my life.

And yet, I had no idea what was in store for me that night.

"Here ya go, Akahana." My father held a small piece of paper out towards me, as I stared out the window. It was raining pretty bad out, and it made me remember that night… My father seemed to have sensed it because his smiling face soon faded to sadness. "Ya know, it's pretty bad out. I can go shopping tomorrow, okay?"

I blinked snapping out of it, and turned to look at him. "No, no. It's alright. Really. I'll be fine. We need to get business going so we can keep the inn." I smiled sweetly at him, trying to assure myself, more then him.

"Alright, if you think you can do it."

"I can, don't worry. I'm nineteen now, I'm not that little girl sitting on the corner anymore." I nodded to him, as I grabbed the umbrella, and headed out the door.

My father's smile faded, once more, and sadness filled his eyes. "You say that, but I can still see traces of her in your heart, Akahana…If only you knew how to move on."

I held onto the umbrella tightly, so the wind wouldn't blow it away. "Lets see here…" I unfolded the paper, to see what I needed to buy at the super market. The wind began to pick up, and I tightened my grip on the umbrella. However, the list was carried from my grasp and flew threw the air. "Oh no!" I looked up at the list, worried. I began to chase after it, as it blew down an alley. "Oh shoot, oh shoot!" I quickly reached to grab it, but it snagged onto something. "Huh, what is…?" I leaned sideways a little, and instantly dropped my umbrella. There, in the middle of the alley, laid an unconscious man.

--------------------------

POWOW! Cliffhanger! Bwahaha! R&R y'all.


	3. I found me a man!

Heart Stopping

Chapter three: I found me a man!

----------------------------------

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, yeah yeah yeaaaah._

----------------------------------------

_**IMPORTENT! AUTHOR NOTE!!**_

**Hiya, everyone! Well now, it's almost 4:00 am and I felt like writing a chapter! I've been having trouble sleeping...ANYWHOODLE DOODLE POODLES!**

**As you all know Akahana is the main character in this story. Jin Dainichi is her father, ((who hardly plays a role in all this)); Natsume is her step-sister who has a slightly larger role then Jin. And Jing plays a slightly bigger role then the two of them. HOWEVEEEEER, I'd like to add one more character to this fanfic!**

**And I want one of YOU to make said character! Now, the character can act anyway you want, can be any gender, can be a ninja, can have any back story, ya know, all that jazz. You make it all up. The character will play the role of Akahana's best friend, and will have a larger role then Jing, Natsume, and Jin. Also, I'll draw a picture of said character for the creator. ((Non-crap dA account: Remzers . deviantart .com )) Send me a message with the characters name, abilities; how he/she knows Akahana, any details about the character, looks, personality, back-story the works. That's about it! **

**Ps.! I've heard theories that Zetsu's fly trap isn't attached to his body, and he can take it off. Now, I have no idea if this is true or not, nor do I want to spread false rumors, only reason I bring it up is that in this fanfic, he doesn't have it ((you'll discover why later...also, does anyone know if this is true or not? I would like to know))**

**Onto the chapter?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at the man lying in the alley. He had short, green hair. And his face was half white and half black. I quickly leaned down next to the man. "Whoa! What is up with this guy?" I thought, as I slowly reached my hand out towards him. I reached my trembling finger out towards his cheek...

Poke.

I poked his cheek, gently. When nothing happened I did it again.

Poke.

And again.

Poke.

Poke.

PokePokePokePokePoke.

Suddenly, the man groaned. "Eep!" I did a quick backwards dash, running into a brick wall behind me. When the man didn't move, I hesitantly went next to him again. I reached my finger out towards his cheek slowly. The man's hand shot up, grabbing my wrist.

"Poke me again, and I'll rip your arm off." the man said in a robotic voice. My eyes widened and I screamed.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" I thought, "he's a ROBOT!?! But...he looks...Maybe he's a mutant! Or an Alien! ... A Mutant Alien Robot!" I gulped, looking serious.

The man let go of my wrist, and sat up. He placed his hand on his stomach, and said in a much more emotional voice. "I'm starving!" He looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh!" I smiled, "I can take you to get something to eat!" I was surprised with myself. This man just threatened to rip my arm off, and yet I felt so calm. Usually, I'ld be running away by now...then probably run into a pole or something...then get up...and run somemore... gosh, I'm a coward. I was dragged out of my self-pity when the man spoke up.

"You can?" My heart began to race as the man smiled alittle, looking happier.

"Yeah!" I smiled and held my hand out to help him up; instead he did something I didn't expect...

**CHOMP!**

He bit down hard on my hand. I just stood there, surprised. He opened his mouth a second later, and stuck his tongue out. "Blech! You taste horrible!" He said in his robot voice again.

"uhbwa..." I was shocked. I stood there for almost a minute when I realized what had happened. I looked down at my now bloody hand. "...This can't be!" I thought, "A vampire too!!"

The man placed his cheek in his palm and sighed. "Humph. I thought you were gonna get me food, woman." He suddenly looked a little surprised. "W-wait a minute! W-where's my venus fly trap!" He said more emotional. He began to pat himself down, as if he had stashed it in his pocket. He looked franticly around the alley, and I helped him search, pretending I had a clue to what we were doing.

"I-it's gone! I feel so naked!" He fell on his bottom, and looked down. "Dammit! Deidara, and Itachi-san _always_ pull this crap with me!" He said angrily, then suddenly looked like he was gonna cry, "Why do they hate me?..." he sat in the corner of the alley talking to himself, when it hit me.

"SKITZO!" I said as I quickly pointed at him.

"Uh...excuse me?" He said looking confused.

"S-so, so, so, so, you're a skitzo vampire mutant alien robot!"

"What?" He raised his eyebrow, as if I was insane. "You're cra-" He suddenly was cut off when his stomach rumbled loudly. "erm-" He quickly rubbed his belly, blushing.

"Food! Right!" I exclaimed, pulling him up, now determined to help him. "Come, Mr. VampireSkitzoAlienMutantRobotGuy! I'll get you some blood! That's what vampires eat right?" I dragged him out of the alley.

"Uh! H-hold on a second!" He said in protest, but I wasn't about to let him win. I was bent on helping him, forgetting all about my grocery shopping.

When we reached the inn, I looked around, making sure that no one saw me. I pulled him in, hugging his arm, "come on, the kitchen is this way!" I tugged him towards the kitchen when...

"**OH. MY. GOODNESS.**"

...Natsume spotted us.

"I expected you to go shopping! Not pick up a...uh..." she looked at the man, trying to find the right word for him.

"A skitzo vampire mutant alien robot." I said, seriously.

"Oh, a skitzo vam- wait, what?"

"Just, don't tell dad!" I said in a harsh whisper.

Too late. My father was standing behind Natsume, looking at me and the man. I expected him to be shocked but instead he smiled.

"Well, you found yourself a man! Good for you!" I was shocked, and appalled at the same time. Whenever a local girl gets hitched with a man, especially one as peculiar as this, the father is outraged! There is a sudden clash of hate and anger that spurs from the young girls soul, as she rises up against her father! Tears are cried, fights are fought! Then you find out that the man is actually an evil twin and the girl is secretly his cous- Man, I need to stop watching Soap Operas... And yet, there my father stood in front of me. Giving me the go-ahead with a big smile, and a thumbs up.

I blushed, embarrassed about how the tall, thin man that stood beside me must feel.

"So…where's the food?" I looked up to find the man, looking side to side. He seemed to be completely ignoring the conversation going on around him. I couldn't help but feel a little anger build up inside me. I felt as if I wasn't good enough. Which is how I felt most of my life, but it felt different some how. **Rejection.** I've never been on an actual date. To busy with work. Nor did I get asked out often, because I'm to shy. However, now I know how those pretty blonde haired girls who I watch on TV every Saturday night feel. Unlike them, I can't put on a brave face and swallow it up.

I let my bangs fall over my face, as I felt my cheeks get hot.

"You're…you're so stupid!" I rasped out, as I felt the tears swell up. I quickly put my face in my hands and ran off in search of my room. The three of them turned their heads towards me. I even, almost ran into Jing, who was just walking into the room. But, I quickly swerved around him. The last thing I wanted was for Jing to see me cry more.

The tall green haired man looked confused and shocked at the same time, as he looked towards where I ran. "But! My food!" They all just looked at him, not to sure what was going on.

I plopped on my bed, my face hot and tear streaked. I couldn't help but feel like an idiot running out like that. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it between me and my knees. I mean, it's not like I was really going out with the guy. I don't even know his name! It was all just a misunderstanding on my familys part, but...

_For some reason it still hurts_. My chest feels encoded in flames, or like there's a wild bear in the pit of my stomache trying to break out. I quickly fell backwords, laying on my bed, stareing at the ceiling. "Stupid...you shouldn't have...run away like that..." I whispered to myself, as i felt the tears return to my eyes. And with that, I cuddled up to my pillow and had just enough time to think of how rude it was for mr. vampire to be worried about his food, instead of me, before drifting off to sleep.

Boy, do I have a lot to learn about men.

----------------------------------------------------

I hope you all don't mind the short chapter! Eheh, what with school starting I might be a tad bit busy. But I check my computer regularly, and will check my mail, though im not planning on getting many entries for the 'omg bff' thing lol. I'll get the next chapter up soon! remember, Reviews and mail help me get inspired to wriiiiitee PEACEOUT 3


End file.
